The Day at the Water Park
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Letty's day out with her niece goes rather unexpectedly. Dotty. OneShot.


_I wanted to write something sort of innocent and just fun, so this happened. I apologize for any mistakes...So tired._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except Isabel and Liam._

"Come _on_ , Letty!" Isabel Ortiz groaned, going back to the bedroom door of her aunt and staring through it, to where Leticia Ortiz was getting dressed. "It's not like you're the one who has a date."

"Dude, you don't even have a date," Letty rolled her eyes back to her niece as she slipped a light colored shirt over her head, covering up the bikini top she was wearing. "You're going to the park with your aunt and if you happen to run into this kid, then that's great. But don't tell me that you planned it because that makes me an accessory to the plan if your mum finds out, and I don't want her thinking that I'm corrupting you, or whatever."

"She's the slut. I'm pretty sure if anyone's corrupting me it's her," Isabel muttered and Letty turned her sharp gaze back to the younger girl.

"Oi," she growled. "She's your mum and my sister. Show a bit of respect." Isabel grumbled as she turned around and walked back into the lounge area, probably to jump back on her phone and message this boy she was clearly all caught up with. Letty's frown relaxed into a grin as her niece disappeared. Her sister, Maria Ortiz, was Letty's older sister, and definitely the black sheep of the family. From the age of fifteen, she was running around with boys, and by seventeen, she had given birth to Isabel. She had never known who the father was, or so she told her family, and so Isabel took on the Ortiz last name. Letty was nine years younger that Maria, a surprise birth to their mother, so there was only eight years between Letty and her niece.

So they were pretty close.

And she had been hearing all about this new boy in Isabel's life, that Maria didn't approve of.

Letty was still undecided.

"Okay, girl! I'm ready to go!" Letty shouted, grabbing her keys from her drawers and walking out to the lounge. Isabel grinned up at her, fixing the way her dress fell over the blue and white bikini she was wearing. Letty sighed and made a face. "Don't you dare tell your mother that I let you wear that."

"I'm fourteen!"

"Three years younger than Maria when she got pregnant," Letty reminded her.

"I haven't even been kissed yet," Isabel mumbled, looking very upset about that fact.

"That'll come," Letty assured her with a shrug as the picked up an apple from the the bowl on her dinner table and tossed it up in the air a couple of times. "And when it does; _don't_ tell your mum, and _don't_ believe him when he tells you he's 'just gonna put in the the tip'." Isabel's eyes widened and she let out a laugh.

"That's disgusting!" She cried. Letty smirked and then nodded her head toward the door.

"Can we go, or do you need the birds and the bee's talk?" She teased her niece who just rolled her eyes and turned around to head toward the door. Thank you," she muttered. Letty locked up her house and then walked toward her grey Jensen Interceptor, which was parked in the drive way. It wasn't often that Letty relented to having someone else take control her radio, but Isabel was the exception. And that was how Letty ended up driving along the freeway with One Direction playing. "This is trash, just so you're aware," Letty muttered to her niece.

"But it's beautiful trash," Isabel smirked back. Letty rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath but she didn't say anything, and she didn't tell Isabel off when she leaned in to turn the volume up.

It was just after nine thirty on the Saturday morning when they arrived at the theme park, but the sun was already beating down and heating the pavement. Isabel was wearing a tiny dress that Letty was pretty sure her mother didn't know about over top of the bikini that Letty _definitely_ knew Maria didn't know about, while Letty was wearing a top and pair of tiny swimming shorts. Letty paid their fee to get into the water park and then they walked through the entrance way.

"Okay, before anything, I'm gonna get my wallet and keys and clothes for after stashed away," Letty told her niece. She paid for a locker and put in her wallet and keys. They also left their dry change of clothes and towels. Isabel wanted to strip out of the dress she was wearing and leave that behind as well, but Letty stated that she wasn't letting her fourteen year old niece walk around in a tiny bikini today. "Only when we're actually in the water, yeah?" Letty told her with a raised eyebrow.

"We have to go to the Constrictor first," Isabel said, looking down at Letty's wrist. Her aunt lifted up her hand.

"You want the time?" She asked. Her waterproof watch was strapped securely to her wrist. "It's almost ten."

"Yup, we have to go to the Constrictor first," Isabel said decidedly. Letty tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Why?" She prodded, folding her arms over her chest. Isabel's cheeks flushed and she gave Letty a hopeful smile.

"Because Liam is going to be at the Constrictor at ten?" Her voice came out a little high pitched and Letty rolled her eyes.

"Liam," Letty stated with a curl of her upper lip. "This is this boy, right?"

"Liam Toretto," Isabel said proudly. "He's fifteen."

"So an older boy," Letty shrugged. "I get the appeal."

"And his brother and dad work at a garage, and his brother drops him off in this really cool old car, and..." Isabel kept rambling on as Letty started leading the way down a path where it was sign-posted announcing _Constrictor_. Apparently this boy already knew how to drive, and his big brother —who Isabel also sounded a little besotted by —and he wore a leather jacket. They reached the ride, and there was already a line that curled down the the long concrete path, but the disappointed look on Isabel's face told her that none of the people waiting were Liam or his brother.

"Maybe he's running late," Letty said, elbowing her in the side lightly.

"Maybe," Isabel muttered, but she didn't sound like she believed what she said. "Kimberly Richards asked him to go to the movies with her today," she let out a sigh through her nose.

"Who's Kimberly Richards?" Letty screwed up her nose and slung her arm over her niece's shoulders.

"She's the blonde barbie who has this thing for Liam as well," Isabel grunted.

"No one likes blonde barbies," Letty murmured as she pulled her niece up to join the line. "At the end of the day, if he decides to pick this Kimberly Richards bitch over you, then it's his loss." Isabel gave her a weak smile but her eyes were clearly disappointed. They were in line for almost ten minutes, barely shuffling forward a couple of steps when there was a shout behind them.

"Izzy!" Both of girls turned around and Letty felt Isabel jump in excitement.

"Liam!" Isabel stated, practically skipping out of the line and over to the boy who was approaching them with a tall, handsome man beside him. Letty felt her eyebrows widen as her eyes rested on the older man, and a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Isabel's boy had one hell of a handsome older brother.

"Hey, Izzy," the younger boy gave Isabel a lopsided smirk and Letty could see exactly why the girl seemed head over heels for this boy. She wasn't too happy about loosing her place in line but Isabel seemed to have lost all interest, so she followed after her. "Is this Leticia?" Liam Toretto looked over Isabel's shoulder and gave her another one of those adorable smiles.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Letty," Letty held out her hand, and gave the kid kudos for shaking her hand firmly and looked her directly in the eye. Letty's attention then shifted as her arm dropped back to her side, her gaze falling on the tall, delicious looking man behind him.

"This is my brother, Dom," Liam jerked his thumb over his shoulder, and then looked back at Isabel.

"Leticia, but I go by Letty," the Latina gave him a smile which he returned.

"Dominic," he stated. "But everyone calls me Dom."

Dominic...Letty let the name roll around in her head. She liked it; it was strong. And he definitely _looked_ strong. He was wearing grey and blue board shorts that stopped just above his knees and a white wife beater that clung to his well-formed biceps.

Letty could practically feel the drool gathering under her tongue.

"You know that they planned to meet up this whole time?" Dom nodded over at the teenagers, who looked completely absorbed in conversation now.

"And here I was, thinking that she was just all excited to spend time with me," Letty gave a mock-wounded look and held her hand over her heart. Dom cracked another smile at her and Letty felt her stomach do a stupid little flip flop. She swallowed hard and looked over to her niece and trying to cool her heated cheeks. "So are we going on this ride or what?" Letty asked and Isabel grinned at her.

"Yup," Liam stripped out of his tee-shirt that he was wearing and slung it over his shoulder, joining the queue. Dom and Letty joined behind them, their elbows bumping together and the pair exchanging apologetic smiles.

When they reached the top, the extremely sun-burnt and bored looking ride official told them that it was two per ride, and they had to snuggle together in the big inflatable rings. The excited looks on Liam and Isabel's faces told the older pair that they were going to be left behind.

"Looks likes we're third and fourth wheeling," Dom murmured to Letty as he stripped out of his shoes and shirt, dumping them down the chute that dropped them down to where the ride ended. Letty's eyes darted down to his well defined abdominal muscles. Her eyes quickly flitted down as she pulled off her shirt and slipped out of her shoes and throwing it down the chute after his things. Isabel was pulling off her dress and throwing it down the chute along with Liams shirt. The two teens jumped into the first ring. Liam wrapped an arm around Isabel's waist and the girls ears went bright red before they pushed off and disappeared with a scream down the slide. The light on the side of the slide turned red and the official turned his dull eyes to the older couple.

"Both of you need to be inside the ring. Hands and legs to remain inside the ring at all times," he recited, his voice utterly monotone. "Do not reach out to touch the sides of the slide. Enjoy the ride." Letty turned her amused expression toward Dom, who looked down to hide is grin. They stepped into the rushing water and Letty maneuvered her way to the front of the ring and settled in. A second later, Dom was behind her and both strong arms were going around her waist, pulling her against his hard body.

"And go," the official grunted as the light flashed green. Dom shuffled them forward so that they were on the brink of the slide, and then the warm, racing water pushed them the rest of the way.

Letty gave a scream as they twisted and curled theri way through the ride, grateful for any excuse to lean back against Dom. She could hear his rumble of laughter as they made the final turn and were tossed out into a shallow pool of water. Isabel and Liam were standing at the side, gingerly holding their dry clothes away from their bodies. Dom was a gentleman, getting out of the big yellow donut first and holding out a hand to help her out. She grinned at him, swiping at the strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

"Can we take these back to the locker now?" Isabel asked and Letty back the grin that was trying to creep onto her face. Admittedly, she hadn't really though this through —having to carry around their dry clothes because their were all wet, but sue her for not wanting her teenage niece flaunting off her body in the tiny bikini in front of the hundreds of theme-park goers.

However she had a point.

"Okay," Letty relented. The lockers were back up the hill, so the four trekked back up and dumped their clothes back in the metal boxes. When Isabel bent down to adjust her flip flops, Liam's eyes drifted down to her ass. Letty was about to say something when Dom jabbed his brother lightly in the stomach with his elbow.

"Dude," he muttered, only loud enough for Letty to hear because she was standing right next to him. Liam gave his older brother a guilty smile and Dom rolled his eyes, but ruffled his hair lovingly.

If those idiotic yellow emoji's were real, hearts would be popping out of her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked down at Isabel, who was now straightening up.

"You ready?" She asked and Isabel nodded furiously, turning to lead them off the next attraction.

* * *

It was one of the best days Letty had had in a long time. Isabel was her most favorite person in the whole world, and every day spent with her was a good one —except when she was acting like a hormonal hulk. It was damn clear that this Liam kid was as infatuated with Isabel as she was with him. He was a sweet kid as well, albeit a little cheeky. He was going to be a heart breaker in a couple of years —which was probably why Maria didn't like him for her daughter.

But if his brother was anything to measure him by, then he was going to grow well —at least from what Letty had seen so far.

First, he was funny.

Two, he was kind.

Three, he was clearly good with kids.

Fourth, he was bloody _gorgeous_.

Stomach dropping to her knees when he smiles kind of gorgeous.

The teenagers walked out in front of them, bumping their elbows and shoulders together and then shooting each other small smiles. Dom and Letty gave them some space, letting them talk and flirt in private. Dom told her about his work, which he was clearly passionate about, at the family garage. He said that he was thinking about taking a couple of night classes to add automotive electrical to his CV. Letty told him that she was in her last year as a law student, specializing in employment relations. He seemed surprised about her choice in car, and she told him that it was something that she had worked on with her father before he passed.

Usually Letty hated the way people reacted when her brother was brought up —it always seemed so insincere and then awkward.

But not with Dom.

He had given her a sympathetic look and then looked down at his feet. He told her about how his own mother had died when he was younger and his sister was only five. Liam was only his half brother, becauase his father had remarried. It sounded as though Dom and his sister got on with their step-mother, but there was no hiding the wistfulness in his voice.

Somehow, between cotton candy, hot dogs and getting soaked to the bone, Letty realized that it would be a big mistake if she didn't get his number and see him again.

"Okay, I _cannot_ go on that right now," Letty stated, staring up at the huge, orange attraction called _The Claw_. People were being spun upside down and around in cirlces, water splashing down over them from the sides of the ride.

Letty actually felt physically nauseous watching the current riders, given they had just finished eating afternoon tea, along with a big lunch only a few hours earlier.

"You guys go ahead," Dom told the two.

The teenagers had escalated from pretending to be unaware that they kept brushing arms to actually holding hands. The pair nodded eagerly and disappeared around the corner to join the queue. Dom and Letty sat down on the opposite sides of a picnic table, shaded by a large red umbrella. Letty looked around and spotted an ice cream vendor, then made a face.

"What?" Dom asked, looking over at her.

"I want an ice cream," Letty said with a pout. "But I'm too lazy to go back to the lockers and get my wallet."

"Shit, girl," Dom let out a short laugh and shook his head. "You've eaten more than all of us combined and you're still hungry?! How are you not rolling out of here?!" Letty smirked and patted her flat stomach affectionately.

"Good genes," she informed him. Dom let out another laugh, his eyes never leaving her. Letty smiled back, hoping that she didn't look as nervous as she felt. While they were both on opposite sides of each other, they both had one arm stretched oout across the table and only a few inches away from each other.

"So, Letty," Dom tilted his head to the side. "I feel as though we need to see each other again—without having a couple of teenagers in tow." He was tapping his fingers rapidly against the top of the picnic table, a common sign of nervousness. Letty stared at him for a moment longer, enjoying the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Sounds like a plan," she grinned at him and she saw his whole body relax and then he gave her a returning grin. He rolled his arm over so that his hand was resting against hers and Letty felt sparks fly through her body, and she felt exactly like Isabel—young and flushed and all excited because the cute boy smiled at her.

They didn't really talk again as they waited for Liam and Isabel, occasionally looking at each other and smiling. By the time the younger two re-grouped with them, it was almost four, and Dom and Letty were about read to head home.

"Fucking hell," Letty scrunched up her nose as she looked her neice up and down. "You're going to look like a tomato tomorrow." Isabel shrugged off her mothering hands and looked up at the biggest hyro-slide in the park, that they had already been on at least five times that day.

"One more time?" Liam asked, his eyes darting between his big brother and Letty. Letty laughed and glanced over at Dom, leaving it to him to make the decision. He made a pained face and then acted like it was a big deal to nod and agree. "Girls against boys this time!" Liam announced as they started walking toward the stairs that lead up to the slide. The line wasn't as long as it had been earlier, and they picked up rubber mats and moved to the front of the queue quickly.

"We have to beat them," Isabel tried to keep her voice low so that Dom and Liam didn't hear her competitive comment. Letty grinned and then looked over at the boys, who were opposite them. The official was ushering them forward, telling them to stand on the flat at the entrance of the slide. Liam was already sitting near the front of the rubber mat, his legs and arms braced to pushed off—Isabel was sitting in a similar position, both of them waiting for the older couple to sit behind them. Letty's eyebrows quirked upwards as an idea came to her.

"Dom!" She said loudly, to be heard over the sounds of rushing water and laughing and expensive, and screaming at the kids around them. Dom looked over at her and Letty leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth.

"And go," the official stated flatly, not looking at all surprised and interested at the commotion. Letty pulled away from the dazed looking Dom and dropped down to sit on the mat and pushed off, sending her and Isabel down the slide with a loud 'whooo!'.

"Dom!" Liam cried out, and the dumb-founded Cuban shook his head and jumped on, but the few seconds head start that the girls had got was enough. The boys splashed down into the deep water at the bottom of the slide moments after the cheering girls. Liam rolled his eyes at them, while Dom wiped a hand over his face and shook his head at them, grinning.

"You're playing dirty there, Leticia," Dom smirked at the laughing Latina.

"You call me Leticia again and you'll know all about me playing dirty," she shot back tauntingly. The exchange was being watched by Liam and Isabel, disgusted looks on their faces.

"Are you guys flirting?" Isabel asked, her nose scrunched up.

"Because that's gross," Liam added.

"Why?" Dom shot at his little brother. Liam and Isabel exchanged looks and then blurted out in sync,

"Because you're old!"

* * *

It was almost five by the time the four had changed into dry clothes and collected their things from the lockers. Dom and Letty were leading the way out to the car park while the younger couple dawdled behind. Dom let out a low whistle of appreciation when they reached Letty's car and he looked it over with a smile.

"You're definitely going to need to let me take this baby out one day," Dom told her. Letty made a face and gave a one shouldered shrug.

"We'll see," she told him and he laughed. He turned back to face her and his eyes widened. He tapped her arm and pointed over her shoulder. Letty turned around slowly and a grin pulled her mouth upward as she saw her niece and the youngest Toretto leaning in for a kiss.

First they both leaned the same way and knocked foreheads. They let out an awkward laugh and jerked apart slightly. Liam canted his head to the other side and they bumped noses before their lips finally met.

They were blushing and looked uncomfortably but they were smiling.

It was everything a girls first kiss should be.

"So, I'll call you, yeah?" Dom confirmed.

"Sounds like a plan," Letty nodded as she played with her keys in her hands. Liam and Isabel were walking over to meet them and she knew that she really shouldn't act on the urge she had to jump Dom and climb him like a tree. "Okay, so, uh," Letty cursed herself inwardly for fumbling. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Dom grinned at her and then leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Letty's cheek. "See you around," he murmured before pulling away and shooting her one last, heart-stopping smile before looping an arm around Liam's shoulders.

"See ya, Letty," Liam called and Letty waved at him before looking down at Isabel, who was grinning away like an idiot.

"So?" Letty bumped her hip against her niece's. "You got your first kiss, aye?" Isabel rolled her eyes and tried to play it off casually. "Whatever, don't try and act all coy and shit," Letty teased as she walked around to the drivers side. "Isabel and Liam, sitting in a tree," Letty sung out, Isabel blushing an even brighter shade of red. "K-I-S-S—"

"Shut up!" Isabel hissed, but she was smiling as she slid into the passenger seat and buckled up her seat belt. "Well, you were macking on his brother—that was gross!"

"Yeah, whatever," Letty rolled her eyes as she reached for the radio and turned it all the way up, tapping her fingers against the wheel, a stupid smile of her own on her face.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
